Timeline/Middle Ages
Middle Ages * 527: A Martian named Volthoom merges his own life force with a Green Lantern ring, tainting it. The ring is cast out into space as punishment. * 666, June 6th: Vylaela is born (supposedly prior to this date). * 800's: A pooka is born. * Vylaela is summoned by an Irish mage. She tricks him and gains power. * Darkseid rises to power. This puts him at odds with his uncle - Steppenwolf. * Himon is left stranded on Apokalypse. * 827, December 21st (Winter Solstice): Mallt-y-Nos is born. * 860, Autumn: Tala is born. * Tala is taken by raiders to Iceland. * Felix Faust takes Tala. She becomes his apprentice/magical battery. * Tala gains great power and falls into a coma. * Twenty years later Tala wakes up and starts learning magic. * Circa 900: Azar creates Azarath. * 971: ** April: Skophre is born. ** Skophre is given to Darkseid as a means of cementing peace. ** October: Barda is born. * Barda is chosen by Granny Goodness to join her Furies. * Steppenwolf is sent on a scouting mission to Earth. His mission is to assess humanity. * Epiphany decides to create her own path. She travels and meets many adventurers. She settles in England. * 999: Trigon is born from dark energies. * 1023, June 20th: Felix Faust traps Tala in a mirror. * 1103, Summer: Skophre starts escaping Granny Goodness. * 1111: Menodora travels into the World of Man to fulfill the rite of motherhood. She and a farmer called Inti have a son. Menodora is ordered to return her child and she decides to stay near him. * Menodora's son becomes a king. * 1141: Sapa Inca asks Menodora to join his court. Menodora agrees. * Sapa Inca becomes a ruler of an empire. He starts to use blood magic. * 1172, Summer: Skophre meets Himon, who starts training him. * 1190: The splinter sect of Knights Templar, Order of Purity, creates the Suit of Sorrows. Sir Geoffrey de Cantonna is chosen to wear it, but because he's not pure of heart he's possessed by a demon. * ~1250: Mary Worth is born * 1257, Winter: Barda becomes the commander of the Furious Females. * Mary Worth starts killing witches. She becomes a Fable and a witch-hunter. * 1310's - 1320's: A man is born. * The man marries a woman named Sora. * Raiders kill Sora and burn their home. The man takes the name of Al Jabr. * 1331, April 19th: Tala tries to kill Felix Faust but she kills his apprentice. * 1337: '''Start of the Hundred Years War. * Despair of the Endless is killed. * The Endless take Despair's body to Necropolis in the Void. Destiny destroys demons who tried to extort them. Despair's body is laid in the Necropolis and Destiny sets a tradition of meeting at least once a year. * '''1347: ** Despair of the Endless is reborn in a new body. ** Black Death begins in Europe. * Death, Destruction and Dream meet Robert "Hob" Gadling. He drunkenly tells then people are dying because everyone else is doing this and he doesn't want to die. Death gives him eternal life and sets up that every year she and her siblings meet Robert for a drink. * Senael decides to assign a protector to his bloodline on Earth. * 1379, October 31st: '''Senael discovers a mass of infernal essence with a devil embryo. He shapes it to his liking. Flagerethon the Imp is born. * '''1380: ** Two Princes of Hell, Rthatu of Kilekigor and Bornin of Baritu, try to kill Senael. Senael is teleported by Flagerethon to Ireland with an amnesia and he's taken by healer-witch Catherine McElligott. ** Senael and Catherine fall in love. They have a son Reese. * Steppenwolf becomes Stephan Lowell. * 1391, Spring: Doyenne Barda is assigned to hunt down Skophre when he runs away again. * 1393, Summer: Skophre and Barda start their romance. * ~1400: ** Lucifer trick Senael into kneeling in front of him. He brings Senael's memories back. ** Senael takes back control of Melothm. Flag is assigned to protect Senael's descendants. ** Mary Worth travels to Earth after a Sheeda invasion. * 1413: Diana comes back to the Realm of Men. * Diana kills Ares' agents - the Duke of Deception, the Earl of Greed, and Lord Conquest. * Diana falls in love with Stephan Lowell. * Ystina's warriors group is called the Demon Knights. * 1452: ** October 11th: Aresia Lowell is born. * 1453: '''End of the Hundred Years War. * '''1461: ** Demon Knights (Ystina, Jason Blood, Nimue, Exoristos Diana, Vandal Savage, Al Jabr and Daughter of Ducra) stops Geoffrey de Cantanna. Al Jabr betrays his compatriots and steals the Suit of Sorrows except the arm blades taken by Diana. ** Al Jabr and the demon of the Suit merge. Al Jabr proclaims himself the Head of the Demon (Ra's al Ghul). ** Ra's al Ghul creates a clinic. Nomadic tribes flock to it and start worshiping Ra's. ** Ra's al Ghul gathers an army of his followers, kills the descendants of his wife's killers, and razes an entire city to the ground. * 1462: ** Ares sends Hermes to notify Hippolyta about Diana's whereabouts. Diana is discovered by her mother's agents and taken back to Themyscira. ** Steppenwolf tells Aresia that Diana abandoned them because they are not human and takes his daughter to Apokalypse. ** Diana escapes Themyscira and finds her home burned down. Assuming her husband and daughter are dead, she comes back to Paradise island willingly. She takes Lamentation Blades with her on accident. ** Ares tells Steppenwolf about the Amazons. Steppenwolf starts training Aresia in ways to counter Amazon fighting styles. She becomes a living weapon. * The Demon Knights become pirates. Jason Blood and Nimue leave the group. * 1485, October 30th: Mervyn Pumpkinhead is created by the dream. ---- ← Ancient History | Middle Ages | Early Modern Period → Category:Earth-27 Lore